The Night the Moon Changed chapter 4
by Katherinepierce4
Summary: We finish out the girl's first day
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hope you like baby :)

*Tair's pov*

Tair watched as Aika and Damon leave before turning to look at Mr. Malachite. He sat down in his chair and smiled at her. "So how are you able to take a whole class to a pool?" asked Tair. "I have my ways." said Mr. Malachite as he smirked at her. Tair laughed before checking him out. He was very good looking and and there was no way he could be a teacher. She could see his murcles though his shirt. He bent over and Tair looked at his butt. She laughed to herself before sitting down on his desk. "So why are you staying with Aika?" asked Mr. Malachite. "My parents were killed and she is the closest family I have." said Tair as she looked away from him. "So you dont have any other family?" asked Mr. Malachite. "Well yes but I dont want to live with them. Aika is my only cousin about my age. She is the only person who really knows me." said Tair as she started to kick her feet. The paper finished printing off but no one touched it. They sat in selience for a few minutes before Mr. Malachite reached into his desk and pulled out a note card. He wrote on it and handed it to Tair. "What is this?" asked Tair as she looked at it. "Thats my number and address." answered Mr. Malachite as he reached for the trip paper. "What is it for?' asked Tair as she took the trip paper too. "If you ever need anyone to talk to beside Aika or you need a place to stay if things get to rough at home. Call me or come over to my place." answered Mr. Malachite. Tair smiled and said "Ok I will." She slide the note card into her pocket just as Aika walked into the room. "You ready to go?" asked Aika. "Yep." said Tair as she slide off his desk. "Why are you on his desk?" asked Aika. "No reason." said Tair as she left the room.

*Normal pov*

The girls walked home talking about their day. They reached their house and smelled food being cooked. "I hope you like chicken." said Aunt Lulu. "Yes I do.'' replied Tair. "Go wash up for dinner then." said Aunt Lulu. The girls did as they were told before sitting down at the table. Dinner was quiet and long.

After dinner the girls got their shower and did their before going to Tair's room. Her pants were on the floor so Aika picked them up. She noisted the note card in the pocket and pulled it out. "What is this?" asked Aika as she looked at. "Give me that." said Tair as she jumped at Aika. "Why do you have Mr. Malahite's number and address?" asked Aika. "He gave it to me just in case I want to talk to someone else about my parents then you." said Tair as she reached for the card. "How could he help you?" asked Aika. "I dont know." replied Tair. She jumped onto Aika's back to gribe the note but she still couldnt reach it. "Are you going to call him?" asked Aika. "Maybe. I dont know." answered Tair. Aika gave the note to her and Tair got off her back and put it up. "Whats going on in here?" asked Uncle Peter as he walked into the room. "Nothing dad, we were just playing." replied Aika. "Well go to bed. You have school in the morning." said Uncle Peter. He waited for Aika to leave the room before closing Tair's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well this is the next chapter so yeah hope you like

The bell ran for then end of the day and Mr. Malachite stood at the door way handing papers. "What is this?' asked Aika. "You need to bring this back signed tomorrow so we can go on a class trip to the pool." answered Mr. Malachite. He gave one to her and Damon but ran out when he came to Tair. "Dont I get one?"asked Tair. "Yes I just need to print off another one." answered Mr. Malachite as he walked over to his computer. "Cant we just shear one since my parents will have to sigh it any ways?" asked Aika. "No every student must have a paper for themself or the students who try to shear a page cant go." answered Mr. Malachite. "Oh." said Aika. "Yeah and I would hate for you two to not go. I know how much you love the pool so I would like for you to go." said Mr. Malachite. "How does he know that?" asked Damon. "I was a life guard this summer down at the pool and he came up there one day." answered Aika as she turned to look at him. "So I take it your a good swimmer." said Damon as he smiled at her. "Yeah I guess you can say that." said Aika as she blushed.

Damon looked at the clock and asked "Mind if we take this to my locker? I have to get going in a minute." "Umm..." mumbled Aika before turning to Tair and asking "Do you mind staying here and waiting on the paper. I'll be right beck." "Yeah go on." said Tair as she smiled at them. Aika walked out the classroom with Damon.

*Aika's pov*

"So is Tair your sister?" asked Damon as they walked down the hall. "No she is my cousin." replied Aika. Damon nodded his head and smiled at her again. Aika blushed before looking ahead of them. They arrived at his locker, which was right next to her's. "I think someone already knows his way aroing the school." said Aika. "Why you say that?" asked Damon. "Your locker is right beside mine." as she opened her's put and her books in. She closed it and turned to him. "It could be luck." said Damon as he pulled books out of his book bag and put them into his locker. He looked over at her before closing the door. He moved closer to her. Aika looked into his brown eyes and smiled. Damon moved his body so he was in front of her and he layed his arms on the locker as he leaned close to her. Aika could feel her heart beat fast. It pounded against her chest as he moved closer to her. He gave her his charming smile and watched as she blushed. Aika suddenly pushed her body off the locker and moved herself closer to him. She bit her lip and felt the urge to kiss him. "Hey Aika." called out a voice. Damon and Aika looked over to see Mina. Damon backed up from her and Mina came up to them smiling. "What are you two doing?" asked Mina. "Nothing." answered Aika. She grinned at them and said "Then I will see you two later." She left them and Damon laughed. "Whats so funny?" asked Aika. Damon leaned back towards her and said "I'll see you tomrrow morning." He pulled back and smiled at her before leaving the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hope you like baby :)

*Tair's pov*

Tair watched as Aika and Damon leave before turning to look at Mr. Malachite. He sat down in his chair and smiled at her. "So how are you able to take a whole class to a pool?" asked Tair. "I have my ways." said Mr. Malachite as he smirked at her. Tair laughed before checking him out. He was very good looking and and there was no way he could be a teacher. She could see his murcles though his shirt. He bent over and Tair looked at his butt. She laughed to herself before sitting down on his desk. "So why are you staying with Aika?" asked Mr. Malachite. "My parents were killed and she is the closest family I have." said Tair as she looked away from him. "So you dont have any other family?" asked Mr. Malachite. "Well yes but I dont want to live with them. Aika is my only cousin about my age. She is the only person who really knows me." said Tair as she started to kick her feet. The paper finished printing off but no one touched it. They sat in selience for a few minutes before Mr. Malachite reached into his desk and pulled out a note card. He wrote on it and handed it to Tair. "What is this?" asked Tair as she looked at it. "Thats my number and address." answered Mr. Malachite as he reached for the trip paper. "What is it for?' asked Tair as she took the trip paper too. "If you ever need anyone to talk to beside Aika or you need a place to stay if things get to rough at home. Call me or come over to my place." answered Mr. Malachite. Tair smiled and said "Ok I will." She slide the note card into her pocket just as Aika walked into the room. "You ready to go?" asked Aika. "Yep." said Tair as she slide off his desk. "Why are you on his desk?" asked Aika. "No reason." said Tair as she left the room.

*Normal pov*

The girls walked home talking about their day. They reached their house and smelled food being cooked. "I hope you like chicken." said Aunt Lulu. "Yes I do.'' replied Tair. "Go wash up for dinner then." said Aunt Lulu. The girls did as they were told before sitting down at the table. Dinner was quiet and long.

After dinner the girls got their shower and did their before going to Tair's room. Her pants were on the floor so Aika picked them up. She noisted the note card in the pocket and pulled it out. "What is this?" asked Aika as she looked at. "Give me that." said Tair as she jumped at Aika. "Why do you have Mr. Malahite's number and address?" asked Aika. "He gave it to me just in case I want to talk to someone else about my parents then you." said Tair as she reached for the card. "How could he help you?" asked Aika. "I dont know." replied Tair. She jumped onto Aika's back to gribe the note but she still couldnt reach it. "Are you going to call him?" asked Aika. "Maybe. I dont know." answered Tair. Aika gave the note to her and Tair got off her back and put it up. "Whats going on in here?" asked Uncle Peter as he walked into the room. "Nothing dad, we were just playing." replied Aika. "Well go to bed. You have school in the morning." said Uncle Peter. He waited for Aika to leave the room before closing Tair's door.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry its soo short

The next morning Aika and Tair left for school before Uncle Peter of Aunt Lulu got up. "Why are we leaving so early?" asked Tair. "Its not too much eariler then yesterday." replied Aika. Tair looped her arm with Aika and asked "So is today going t be like tomorrow? Watching Movies and all?" "Nope." said Aika. "So why are we going early again?" asked Tair. "We get their earily and turn our sheets in and get the best seats." answered Aika. "Crap." said Tair as she stopped. "Whats wrong?" asked Aika. "I forgot to get my sheet signed." said Tair as she looked at Aika. "Well maybe Mr. Malachite will give you another day." said Aika. "I dont know." said Tair as she looked at the ground. "You never know." said Aika as she gribbed Tair's arm and pulled her to the school.

Aika and Tair walked into Mr. Malahite's class room. "Oh Mr. Malahite." said Aika as she looked around for him. "Yes Ms. Aika." said Mr. Malachite from behind his desk. "We have a problem." said Aika. Mr. Malachite gave her a consern look and asked "What is it?" "Tair forgot to get her sheet signed." said Aika. He looked at both girls before saying "I thought I told you that you had to have it signed." "You did but..but I got busy yeaterday and i forgot." said Tair. Mr. Malachite looked at both girls before asking "Aika, do you have yours?'' "Ye...yes." whispered Aika. "Let me see it." said Mr. Malachite. Aika pulled it out of her book bag and handed it to him. He looked it over before writting on it. "What did you do?" asked Aika. "I put Tari's name on it." said Mr. Malachite before putting in the basket on the edge of his desk. "But..but I thought you said we couldnt do that." said Tair. "I'll let it slide." said Mr. Malachite as he winked at her. Tair smiled at she ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you ." said Tair.


End file.
